Back to Our Innocence
by Tragedy Catalyst
Summary: Train returns, one year after the day that started it all. He remembers the girl that made him feel again, but maybe a little too much. Does he regret it all though? No. Never.


AN; Another one-shot that was originally posted on my quizilla. Set to the mood from _Konoyo no Uta_ piano version from the OST. I actually read this one-shot in the same amount of time as it took the song to play through. So if you want to try, go for it, the song makes the emotions come out a bit stronger. Based to some extent (probably not much) to _Back to Our Innocence_ by Self Against City. Not really romance, unless you want there to be then go for it. Gotta love Saya.

Disclaimer; Don't own Black Cat, I could never write something so amazingly tragic nor beautifully humourous. Don't own Back to Our Innocence, all credit is to Self Against City. Story's mine though.

Originally written on July 19, 2007. Don't think I tweaked it any when posting today.

* * *

He shoved his hands into his pockets, keeping his head down as he walked the street. Nobody cared or wondered about the oddly dressed boy who seemed just a little familiar, not in this town. He didn't know why he came back. This place hurt to think about; it made him think about her. But of course, today, there was no way to evade thinking about her. Today was one year from that day, the day she left him alone once more.

He didn't want to look up. If he looked up, he would see the reflection in the shop windows of the two of them running the streets in the shadows of the moonlight, together, laughing, and happy, and alive. _Alive..._ He hadn't felt alive since she left. He had just _been there_. All these days... Sure he had laughed and smiled when he thought he never would again, and he had made friends, but he didn't have that spark of life in him anymore. And he could no longer take away that spark. To see the seeping blood, the glazing eyes, to hear her fading voice... No! Never again...

He climbed up the ever familiar building to his old room. Even after a year, it was untouched. Even the decayed mess of that rose was still on the floor. His bed was still a tangled bunch of sheets, a layer of dust covered the sparse furnishings, the milk pan sat on the window sill. His golden eyes landed on a spot on the floor. She had stood there, smiling, laughing, telling him how they were friends, that night before. He remembered how he had pulled a face at her childish whims, but agreed to them nonetheless. And how he had actually looked forward to the next night. A year before today.

He stepped out to the roof. This was where he was when he had first met her. She was on that roof point, singing her song. Then she had come over here. She had teased him and made fun of him, but still she had intrigued him. That girl... Then the next time they had met here, she had teased him again. And they met again and again on those roofs and she had said words he would never forget and that he would live to. She had forced her way into his life and he had liked her there. Now she was gone.

He laid down in his old spot and closed his eyes. He saw her face and heard her voice say his name. No one else had ever said his name with such care and love. A year ago from today, he had lost someone important, someone worth living for; he had lost his best friend.

He opened his eyes to see the sun setting over the cold harbor. He thought thoughts that had crossed his mind many a time. What if things had been different? What if this wasn't so? And what if this had never happened? Just one small, minute difference and things would be okay. But would they? Would the two of them be together, innocent and pure? No. They had never been innocent. Especially not this black cat.

_I want my life to be more than just lucid dreams_

_So when I wake up I can take us on journeys that only a child would think of_

_To the depths of wonderful places_

_But we're invincible and nothing can take us_

_All our lives we try to find a way back to our innocence_

_We realize that life in all of time are more than coincidence_


End file.
